2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Joe)
The 2028 Atlantic hurricane season was a very, extremely deadly, destructive, and devastating hurricane season. This season spawned a record 45 storms, all deadly, some destructive. The first storm of the season, Alex formed on January 7, the first storm to do so since Hurricane Alex (2016, totally not ironic) Which peaked at 115 mph, a record storm. And the last storm dissipated, Omega on January 25, 2029. This season went down in history as more active, destructive, and stronger than 2005, and 2017. Hurricane Alex Hurricane Alex formed on January 7, and dissipated on January 15. With a record intensity of 115 mph, a Category 3 in January. The eye of Alex went over the island of Bermuda as a C2 hurricane. Total damages reached $250 million, no one was killed. Subtropical Storm Bonnie Bonnie formed on April 19, 2028, and dissipated on April 21, 2028. Bonnie caused light, or not noticeable damage in the Azores when Bonnie was a tropical depression, Total damages reached $1K. Tropical Storm Colin Colin was a short lived tropical storm that caused moderate damage in Honduras and caused 291 deaths due to the extreme flooding, Colin formed July 6, and dissipated July 9. Total damages exceeded $800 million. Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Danielle was a long lived, catastrophic hurricane that caused devastation in Cuba, Haiti, and the Bahamas, Danielle formed on July 18, and dissipated August 1. This storm had winds of 160 mph, and a pressure of 918 millibars, making it one of the strongest storms in July. Total damages reached $4.2 billion dollars. 2,068 people were killed, most in Haiti, and some in the Bahamas. Tropical Storm Earl Earl was a long lived storm that caused devastating floods in Arkansas, and Tennessee, Earl formed on July 29, and dissipated on August 9. Winds estimated at 70 mph, and a pressure of 998 millibars, Earl killed 9 people and dumped 46" of rain near Vilonia, Arkansas, total damages exceeded >$8 billion dollars. Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Fiona was a short lived Category 1 hurricane that caused moderate damage in Barbuda as it scraped the Northern Lesser Antilles, with winds of 95 mph, making Fiona a high end Category 1 hurricane, 0 people died, but 4 people were injured, total damages estimated $100 million. Fiona formed on August 5, and dissipated on August 9. Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Gaston was a catastrophic hurricane that caused devastation in Canada, when Gaston slammed Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland as a high end Category 3 hurricane with 125 mph winds, Gaston had reached its peak 4 days ago as a Category 5, with winds of 165 mph, and a pressure of 917 millibars. Gaston formed on August 11, and dissipated on August 23. Total damages reached $3.9 billion. Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Hermine was a Category 2 fish storm that did not effect land, Hermine formed August 17, dissipated August 25, peak winds and pressure were estimated to be 110 mph, 957 millibars, total damages reached $0, 0 people died. Hurricane Ian Hurricane Ian was a deadly, and devastating storm that caused cataclysm in some of the Lesser Antilles, Ian formed on August 29, and dissipated September 11, Ian killed 89 people as it slammed the Island of Dominica, and Anguita, total damages reached $21 billion, Ian was estimated to have 180 mph winds and a pressure of 900 millibars, On September 7 Ian caused minimal damage in Ireland, as a extratropical cyclone/windstorm, 0 people were killed, Windstorm Ian had a estimated gust of 98 mph on Dublin, Ireland on September 10. Subtropical Storm Julia Julia formed on September 7, and dissipated on September 13, Julia was a short lived Subtropical Storm that caused no damage, or was a fish storm. Julia killed 1 person after rip currents struck the East Coast of the United States, total damages reached $0. Hurricane Karl WIPCategory:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Joehunt666